The Side of the Angels
by Lieh
Summary: John Watson chega a tempo de falar cara a cara com Sherlock. Mas falhara.


**The Side of the Angels**

Sherlock BBC

Os seus passos ecoavam em seus ouvidos como um presságio, um aviso. _Você não vai chegar a tempo_. Tempo. Tempo...

Cada degrau que você subia era um a menos para o fim daquele inferno, daquele jogo da morte ao qual você foi obrigado a participar por ele – e naquele momento não se sentia nada grato por isso. _Tick, tack_. Tempo.

As escadas giravam e giravam como girou a sua vida nos últimos tempos ao lado dele, correndo, investigando e tendo uma vida de herói, que ele sempre negou ser. E todo herói tinha o seu maior vilão. Tempo. _Tick_. Moriarty.

A sua respiração estava ofegante; suor escorria de seu rosto e você não viu. O chão foi de encontro aos seus olhos e seu corpo rolou e quicou escadas abaixo. Todo o seu esforço naqueles últimos minutos foram em vão. Você teria que subir mais dois lances de escada com um tornozelo torcido e as mãos arranhadas. _Tick, tack_. Sherlock.

Sherlock estava lá em cima em seu confronto final com Moriarty. E você tinha que interferi e evitar uma tragédia. Deu certo na primeira vez - naquela noite à beira da piscina em que quase os dois foram pelos ares por causa de uma bomba. Daria certo daquela vez também...

Daria certo, vai dá certo. _Você não vai chegar a tempo_. Tempo. _Tick, tack._

Respirando e inspirando pausadamente, contorcendo o rosto de dor, você se levantou, ignorando a pontada aguda no tornozelo cada vez que subia novamente os degraus da escada. Um, dois, três degraus. E mais quatro degraus. E mais. E não acabava nunca, nunca teria fim, nunca você ia consegui chegar a tempo e pará-los. Tempo. Tempo, tempo, tempo...

_Tick, tack._

Você passou a soltar exclamações de dor e cansaço. Você se sentia um inútil, impotente. Lutara tantas batalhas, viu a guerra de perto, mas ali você já sentia a derrota atingi-lo cedo demais. Cada degrau era um inimigo a ser vencido e cada vez que topava com ele, a luta ficava mais difícil, o tempo corria contra você e a tragédia já pairava como um urubu ao ver carne morta. Carne morta de Sherlock...

_PARE!_

E você subiu, subiu, correu, subiu, tropeçou, correu, subiu, virou, subiu de novo, virou novamente e a dor aumentava a cada novo obstáculo vencido. Já estava quase lá. Pela primeira vez o sentimento de esperança deu lugar ao pessimismo e você se viu abordando Moriarty pelas costas e dando um soco naquela cara nojenta dele. Um soco que há muito tempo queria dar. Porque ele era o demônio ali, ele era a causa de toda aquela situação. E ele iria pagar. John Watson ia fazer Moriarty pagar por tudo o que fez para Sherlock.

E o tempo corria mais e você corria junto. _Tick, tack._

E lá você chegou, no telhado daquele prédio. A visão que se apresentou diante de seus olhos era tudo o que você menos esperava: Moriarty caído morto com sangue empapando o chão. À beira do telhado estava Sherlock, olhando para você...

_Com dor._ Com pesar, com tristeza. Nunca você vira Sherlock expressar tais sentimentos e vê-lo daquela forma doeu mais do que qualquer outra dor que você tenha sentido em toda a sua vida.

- Sherlock... – você chamou, com a garganta seca.

- Pare aí, John. Não se aproxime. Você não deveria ter vindo.

O detetive fitava ora você, ora a paisagem logo abaixo dele, em completa desorientação.

- O que diabos...?

- Pare. Não diga nada. Este é o momento aonde o jogo chega ao fim, John. Essa é a minha forma de pedir desculpas. Eu sou uma farsa – ele se virou para você, com os olhos vermelhos – Eu inventei Moriarty para o meu benefício. Jaz ele aí, morto em minhas mãos.

- Pare você! O que pensa que está dizendo? E quando você me conheceu?!

Revolta era distinguida em sua voz, que misturava uma total desordem de pensamentos invadindo sua mente. E tudo o que você mais queria era tirá-lo dali e acabar com aquela loucura.

Sherlock fitou novamente a rua abaixo de si, respondendo sem olhar para você:

- Eu pesquisei a seu respeito para impressioná-lo.

- Cale a boca, cale a boca, Sherlock! – você gritou, se aproximando, mas recuou ao ver que o amigo virou para olhá-lo com um olhar de aviso.

- Diga a Molly, ao Lestrade e a Sra. Hudson que eu sinto muito, de verdade. Esse é o meu bilhete. É assim que as pessoas fazem.

Ele parou, engolindo em seco. Em seguida, ele jogou o celular para você ao qual foi capturado num reflexo perfeito.

- É assim que fazem quando, Sherlock? Você já pode parar com essa loucura!

- É duro estar ao lado dos anjos, John. É um fardo que somente um deve carregar – o detetive fitou a paisagem de Londres à sua frente, virando-se novamente para você – Adeus, John.

- Pare! Pare!

Mas tudo aconteceu rápido demais para você compreender ou fazer alguma coisa. Em segundos, em malditos segundos, Sherlock Holmes abriu os braços como se fosse voar e deixou-se levar em um caminho sem volta. Você correu numa patética forma de tentar segurá-lo, porém ele escapou das suas mãos. Você quase tocou o casaco dele, mas ele fugiu para o fim.

E você o viu cair, e cair, e cair, cair como um pássaro ferido, enquanto as suas mãos continuavam estendidas para segurá-lo consigo, para pará-lo com aquela loucura, para impedi-lo de fugir. Impedir de _deixar você._

Você falhou John Watson. Você não chegou a tempo e aquilo seria para sempre a sua sina. Estar ao lado dos anjos era realmente um fardo, porém não valia a recompensa. Valia?

As suas lágrimas diziam que não.


End file.
